Avengers Fanfiction Guidelines
by Byakko Loki
Summary: My personal guidelines to writing an Avengers fanfiction. 5 Tips per chapter. I advise checking this out if you're planning on writing your very own Avengers fanfiction, it might be just what you need, and could actually help you. (FREE prompts/plot bunnies/ideas at the end of every chapter!)
1. Part One

Avengers Fanfiction Guidelines

My personal guidelines to writing an Avengers fanfiction-although I've never actually written one. Unless you count the unfinished drabbles I wrote in school when I was bored.

Anyway.

1. Thor and his timing.

I have read many, MANY Avengers fanfiction, and one of the things that seem to remain constant; is Thor and his timing. It's always either he has great timing, or horrible timing. Or both. Both is good. Both is fun. It doesn't matter if it is a serious fic, a humor fic, or even a friggin parody fic. It works. It friggin works.

2. Tony and his nicknames.

Now this, is ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY. You can't have an Avengers fanfic without nicknames. It's absolutely necessary. You can't have Tony without sarcasm, and you can't have Tony-Sarcasm without nicknames. Legolas. Reindeer Games. Pointbreak. Capsicle. Big Guy. Natashalie. Lok's. Itsy-Bitsy-Spider. Rock of Ages. Spangles. Boy Scout. Jolly Green Giant. Merida. Katniss. Platypus. Robin Hood. Goldilocks. Cap'n Crunch. Lok'ster.

You get the point.

It's necessary. You need it.

Moving on.

3. Loki hate.

As much as you (I) love Loki, and as much as you (I) want the Avengers to love Loki, you can't have all them just suddenly like him, for absolutely no reason whatsoever.

Well, except Thor.

But, well...he's THOR.

As much as you might hate it, each of the Avengers has to have at least a little hate for Loki. He DID try to take over the word, kill eighty people in two days (?), and (not) kill Phil (haha, kill bill).

4. Hawkeye and heights.

Hawkeye likes high places. He sees better from a distance, anyway. So if you wanna be realistic, make him prone to high places. Everyone's in the kitchen having breakfast-set him up on the counter, or the fridge. Movie night? Perch him on the armrest. Battle time? Put him on the ledges and roofs of buildings. You getting it? Good.

5. Hawkeye's grudge.

This is pretty similar to number three, but at the same time, it's the exact opposite. Here's the pitch:

TONE DOWN THE HATE.

I know Clint's got a bit of a bone to pick with Loki, but some of you guys take it a little to far. I've seen my fair share of fanfics where Loki goes through the most terrible, terrifying, painful experiences possible, that got the other teammates throwing up or breaking into tears, and there he is still pissed, and wishing only to make it worse. It's sick, okay. Hawkeye may not be my favorite character, but I still like him, he's a pretty cool and funny guy. Personally, I think he, Tony, and Loki together are like the three musketeers or something. The little prankster group, that pull pranks on the other teammates and have their own little just-for-fun prank-wars with each other. I mean, come on.

Besides, even if he hates Loki that much, he wouldn't be like that. As much as you hate someone, you wouldn't wish some of that stuff on ANYBODY. If he really enjoys making him suffer that much, then it's not Loki that's the monster, it's CLINT.

...

The next chapter will have the next five.

...

At the end of every chapter, as a bonus, I will give all you Avengers fanfic authors a prompt or plot-bunny or whatever, to get your creative juices flowing. (Oh, that sounded SO wrong...)

PLEASE NOTE IF YOU USE (below) YOU MAY CHANGE WHATEVER YOU WANT. THIS IS JUST AN OUTLINE-AN IDEA. SOMETHING I WAS CONSIDERING WRITING AND I DON'T KNOW IF I WILL EVER GET TO.

Title: We Have Cookies

Summary: Loki has decided that he cannot win the Earth alone, and decides to try and get some of the Avengers to switch sides. Valuing intelligence as he does, it is no wonder he decides that Tony is the most valuable asset to the team, and with him on his side, and off theirs, they won't stand a chance. And so he devises an insane plan, to lure Tony over to his side...through COOKIES?

Idea from the famous quote: "Come to the dark side, we have cookies..."

Characters: Loki and Tony Stark/Iron Man

Timeline: Post-Avengers

Genre: Could be made into practically any genre-made to be humor, but could written to suit drama, supernatural, romance, whatever the hell you want.

Rating: Probably depends on the genre you use, and how mature you plan on making it. (Adventure Time or Family Guy?)

Ja ne.


	2. Part Two

Avengers Fanfiction Guidelines

Part Two

6. The Other's Promise

If you're doing a post-Avengers fanfic, and it's not an AU, and it HAS Loki in it, please try not to forget the Other's promise. I'm reading a fanfic right now where Loki was punished by being made a mortal and sent to live on Earth. Meanwhile I'm wondering, what happened to:

"If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can not find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain."

Am I the only one who remembers this? I swear it's like you people have completely forgotten about that huge threat. If you're going to have Loki in a post-Avengers fanfic, please remember this. If the Other's not going to come for Loki, at least have an explanation as to WHY.

7. Bathroom Breaks

While I'm sure that this has been addressed before, I still feel like I must restate it. I mean, I've only seen the characters go to the bathroom maybe four times. Two of which, I doubt they actually went to the bathroom.

The first two, in Iron Man 2. Towards the beginning I remember Tony, at some point, standing in front of a bathroom mirror as he checked the level of toxicity in his blood. The second, I'm sure you all remember, is during his party, when he literally went to the bathroom in his freakin suit. The next is in Thor, when Thor came out of Janes bathroom in her boyfriend's jeans, name-tagged shirt in hand. Though I'm pretty sure he just went in their to change - maybe wash his face or take a shower.

The last time, is during the actual Avengers movie, if you remember just after Stark figured out where Loki was, and Captain showed up to get Natasha, and Clint came out of the bathroom, saying; "I can."

Cap looks to Natasha, who nods, then back to Clint. He says, "You got a suit?" Clint says yes, and then Cap goes, "Then suit up."

So, I get that at times a random bathroom break can be pretty annoying and blah blah blah, but if it's not an inconvenience, and nothing's going on, it'd be a nice touch, just to keep it real, ya know?

8. Clint's Deaf, Didn't Ya Know?

Apparently it's true. He's eighty percent deaf in both ears due to an injury. So you might want to include that in your fanfiction, you might not. Really, it's your choice since most fans don't know about it. But if you do manage to squeeze that in there, I'm sure your Readers'll be impressed.

9. Research, Research, Research!

Personally, I think this is very important. Of course you don't have to, this is the movie verse after all, but if you do, you're awesome. Research both the comic book verse, AND Norse mythology verse. You get LOTS of fun information from Norse mythology. For example:

-Loki has children. He even gave birth to a horse. (You had to be there.)

-When Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, got stolen, Thor had to dress up as a "beautiful" bride to get it back.

-Odin's eyes and ears - two crows named Huginn and Muninn - actually had a cameo appearance in Thor (on the throne) and Marvel's the Avengers (after Thor "stole" Loki from the quinjet, when they were having their little talk on that mountain/hill-thingy.

-That horse I mentioned before - Sleipnir - actually appeared in Thor. Re-watch the scene where Thor, his friends, and Loki (mostly THOR) attacked Jotunheim, and take and closer look at Odin's horse.

-Loki once actually had his lips sewn shut by dwarves, as a result of a bet gone wrong. (Well, it's better than his head being chopped off, at least - which is what they originally wanted.

-Loki supposedly is the cause of Ragnarok (End of the World).

-Mjolnir was formed from a dying star.

You can of course choose what to make true or not in your story. Just have fun with it!

10. Captain Meany-Pants or Captain Goody-Two-Shoes-Never-Disobey?

Okay, who made it that in every fanfiction Captain is always either a super-innocent goody-two-shoes who can never disobey a single order, or a stick-it-to-the-rules kind-of fella, with a major LOG up his ass?

Did you forget how, in Captain America: the First Avenger, he illegally signed up who knows how many times for the army? And disobeyed DIRECT ORDERS to go and save captive soldiers? Do you not remember Bucky? And Peggy? What about that incident with the grenade? Or the flagpole? Or the stolen formula? OR THE MOTHER FUCKING SHIP HE CRASHED INTO THE ICE? I'm sorry I can't give more examples, I haven't seen the movie in a while. (Just for you guys I'm gunna put the time in to re-watch all the movies - Thor, Captain America, and the Avengers are on Netflix, I own the first Iron Man, and I can rent Iron Man 2 and The Incredible Hulk from my local library). He does NOT follow orders blindly. He is NOT innocent. He is NOT an asshole. He is a beautiful man with a beautiful mind. The Readers deserve to know that - and for them to know that, we'll just have to show them, now won't we?

_Prompt of the Update:_

_Title: The Most Extreme Fan_

_About: A Loki Fan to the extreme, that is inspired by a song, and in his honor, literally tries to take over the world. _

_Originally..._

_...was about a girl. You can make 'em a guy, though, if you want. _

_...was to be in OUR universe. You can make it in the universe from the movie, though, if you want. All your choice, remember?_

_...was meant to be serious. You can make it a comedy, though, if you want. _

_...the character was suppose to take over the world more in the sense that she/he is controlling the people, and everything that happens but they don't even know it. (Think of the gov't.) you can have 'em take over the world any way you want, though. _

_...I didn't plan on any romance. You can change that, though, if you want. *wiggles eyebrows*_

**ALSO, A QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_**"Guest**_

_**um, I don't know if other people are allowed to make points, but heres mine: if you don't know how to contiue your stories, ask someone to co author the story, or ask for suggestions. dont just give up."**_

**Dear Anon,**

**Sorry for the mixup... The prompts I put up, I never actually started writing - or even developed anything even remotely similar to an actual plot. What I put on here is literally ALL that I came up with for the idea. These last two have actually been swimming around in my head for WEEKS. Plus, I've already got enough unfinished stories, and I didn't think I'd EVER get to writing it. So, yup. ^-^**

**Sincerely,**

**With Love,**

**Byakko Loki. **

**P.S. Thanks for the review, I really appreciate the feedback! Contact me or review if you ever need anything! :3**

**Ja!**

_**EDIT: Sorry about all the errors - my eyes aren't exactly functioning properly right now. I fixed as many as I could. Ja. **_


	3. Part Three

Avengers FanFiction Guidelines

Part Three

11. Rag Doll Nat

Natasha: great actor, fighter, interrogator, seducer, killer, spy, HERO. Pretty much emotionless to everyone but, perhaps, Clint (companionship) and the Other Guy (fear), and perhaps Tony (annoyance).

Often in fanfiction, I see people make the mistake of making her snappy - they'd make her snap and freak out at the smallest things. Sure, she might get mad, but she won't really show it. Remember, Thor and Post-Thor!Loki are more the short-tempered, easy to anger, and snappy types. Natasha is silent, and deadly. She is like steel, stalking her prey. And she is, for the most part, CALM. (Like Loki before shit went down in 'Thor'.)

Now, don't overdo it, and turn her into an emotionless rag doll. But don't make her constantly on her period, either. (I don't mean the period thing in an offensive way towards woman, as I, myself, am female and know what it's like - just wanted to clear that up, no misunderstandings.)

12. Tony Stark Is NOT Helpless Without The Suit

Just because he's without the suit, doesn't mean he's completely helpless - hell, he's not helpless at all! People seem to forget, that he BUILT the suit. In a CAVE. With a box of SCRAPS. I hate to spoil anything (SPOILER ALERT), but IRON MAN 3 MOTHAFUCKAS. SERIOUSLY. Remember the line, (Iron Man 2);

" I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one."

He didn't just say that to get the military off his back, ya know? So if you're gunna have him kidnapped or something, don't just take away his suit, and BAM. 'He can't do anything anymore, we took his suit! Hahaha! He's pathetic! He's completely at our mercy!' NOT. So, just remember, you're gunna need a lot more than that to subdue to legendary Tony Stark - 'Merchant of Death' and 'Da Vinci of Our Time'.

13. TONY STARK HAS FRIENDS

Maybe not a lot, but they're still THERE. He's got Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy. His two best buds and his woman. Authors often make it so its like he's got no friends and he never has. But then again, they're not completely wrong. Rhodey totally abandoned Tony after he decided to stop making weapons. What kind of shit friend does that?! And Pepper often acts like a bitch - think of Iron Man 2! And while he's got no shit with Happy, they're not too close. But in IM3 (SPOILER ALERT) they seemed a lot closer - same goes for Rhodey and Pep. In fact, he seemed REALLY close to Happy, and the others. But you get the point. He's got friends, even if they're not that great.

14. NOT Indestructible

Despite what he'd probably like people to believe, and despite being a genius, Tony Stark is still HUMAN. And he can still be hurt - and broken. People often forget this, and put him through such torture, such PAIN, and he comes out and he's pretty much unaffected and can easily act just like himself? Do you guys not remember Afghanistan? He probably would have given up then, if it weren't for Yinsen and his godly pep-talks!

And this doesn't just apply to Tony. I'm talking about ALL the Avengers. Yes, that includes Thor and Loki. I know you just want the audience to know that they're suffering, and they're in pain, but they're strong, just don't overdue it! Even if you do make it that they come out and are HORRIBLY affected, still, try not to overdue it with the torture. ^-^

15. Don't Forget The Daddy Issues

Remember these important factors:

Hawkeye's Daddy: DECEASED (abusive and alcoholic, died in car accident caused by his drinking)

Black Widow's Daddy: DECEASED (killed in fire when she was a child)

Iron Man's Daddy: DECEASED (died in car accident)(you know the story)

Thor's Daddy: ALIVE; okay relationship

Hulk's Daddy: DECEASED (tried to kill him at some point)

Captain America's Daddy: DECEASED (poor, Irish immigrant

_Now for the Prompt of the Update!_

_Now some people have already done this, but not enough! We need more! The idea: Avengers watch their movies! _

_It is a beautiful, wonderful idea that I had a few years ago, but when I went to look for fanfiction like it, I couldn't find any! Nowadays, though, there are stories like that, and they're good, but I think it'd be awesome if more people made them. _

_To help you, I'll put together a bit of a story line similar to the ones most commonly used:_

_The Avengers one day discover a box. When they open it, it has a DVD inside (and some people put a note inside, too.) After discussing it, they decide to watch it. And they do._

_Some people also do it where Tony isn't present while they are watching Iron Man. And incase I didn't make it clear, you don't have to do ALL the movies. I've seen people just do Iron Man, or Thor, or Captain America, and some people do it where the Avengers watch another movie in a sequel! And if you don't want to write this, but you DO like it, and would like to read a story like this, message me or leave a review and I'll give you the titles and such!_

**Review if you can, feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Oh, and ohmygod your REVIEWS! When I read your reviews I was so happy I could CRY! I actually kind of spazzed out/celebrated when I read them I was so happy! Sort of did a little dance while lying down on a bed - I'm sure it was a sight to see! Thank you guys SO MUCH! I love you guys! Really! THANK YOU!**

**'Till next time!**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Part Four

**Avengers Fanfiction Guidelines**

**Part Four**

16. The Trouble With OCs

OCs can be especially difficult to write. One of the most important things to remember, is not to Mary Sue. When people read Avengers fanfiction, it usually means they wanna read about their favorite character(s). It's alright if you make them the main character, just don't make them make the other characters look like chumps. That might piss the reader(s) off. ^-^

17. More Trouble With OCs

I've my fair share of fanfiction with OCs, and usually I'm not one for OCs, but I can think of four OCs off the top of my head that either I actually liked, or I believe the author did a good job with.

Two of these, were brought in as friends/romantic interest for the main canon character. Since most people tend not to like OCs, what you wanna do is make an OC that is LIKABLE. The first was made to be a shy mute girl, who was brought in as Bruce's mute cousin to teach the now mute Loki sign language. She was sweet, and friendly, and cute, and shy, and was kind to Loki, actually helping him, and brightening him up, as Loki in turn helped her open up. It was a sweet love story. The other was Loki's coworker and friend at Starbucks. He was funny, and totally chill (did I really just write that?) and a good friend to Loki, and later romantic interest for Bruce. The other two, were bad guys actually meant to be hated - chitauri, actually. But even if they were meant to be bad guys, they were still good OCs. I remember another - they only had two small appearances, and never said anything. Loki was being held prisoner by the chitauri, who tortured him. He hadn't eaten in so long, and was so weak. The chitauri came in, and fed him some bread - even helped him chew, I believe. Then he left. His next appearance, was when the other chitauri threw his decapitated head into Loki's cell, to land beside him. (Contact me if you wanna know what story these were from - I could probably track 'em down. But, anyway, my point is to try to make them not a personification of yourself that you are projecting into your story, but someone you know you would like, and believe others would, too.

18. Team Clint

Simply put - don't make Natasha betray Clint, or anything similar. It is good to remember that before the Avengers, it was just him and her, and so they will most likely always share a closer bond than any other Avenger. Whether it's through love,'friendship, or as practical brother and sister, remember that they were together far longer than the Avengers, and so it makes sense that her loyalties would lie primarily with Clint.

19. Natasha Is A Strong Independent Woman

Some people make her totally dependent on Clint, following him around like a little puppy, switching between mothering him and following him around doing whatever he says, and agreeing with him no matter what. Okay, NO. She stands for herself. Sure, she supports Clint, but she's her own person. She stands for herself. Rather than blindly following, I can imagine her literally knocking the sense into him - you saw her in the Avengers! Like I wrote it in the title - SHE'S A STRONG INDEPENDENT WOMAN. She don't take shit from NOBODY, not even Clint. People so often just make her follow Clint around and agree with everything he says - like his shadow. It's just - NO. Not gunna happen.

Make sure you don't make that mistake, keep it real. She stands on her own. She can make it on her own without Clint, and she has. Course, that doesn't mean she likes it. But she CAN. And if she needed to, she would.

20. Russian Nat

Don't forget she's Russian. Maybe if you want some bonus points or whatever from your fans, you could throw in some Russian. I often see people making her curse or say a phrase in Russian. Just, a word to the wise - if you can, don't put "привет', put "privet"., you know what I mean? I don't know about you, but I think it's kinda annoying when you just see a pattern of symbols you have no idea what mean, can't even pronounce it.

_**Prompt Time!**_

_**This is an old one that I took from another story of mine called "Century's Plot Bunny Pound" (may change the name) where I just post prompts. (Kinda forgot it existed actually...) So, here ya go:**_

_**"Wouldn't that be adorable? I'm thinking a cute little story-maybe a one-shot-about how Tony secretly has a soft spot for animals. I think I remember reading one about a soft spot for kids but-nope-no animals.**_

_**And I just think that it would be awesome.**_

_**Maybe one day they'll (by 'they' I mean the Avengers) and there's some animal, stuff happens, Stark gets all protective-something like that.**_

_**Or, maybe, when the Avengers move in they discover Starks mansion is practically a zoo. With all kinds of animals running around-cats, dogs, cheetahs, leopards, deer, mice, birds (HAWKEYE!) (new friend for Hawkeye~), bunnies-ooh, wouldn't Stark be adorable with a bunny! (Sorry for all you guys who are more than a little unnerved by all this...fluffiness.) Or, basically whatever animal you want.**_

_**And it doesn't have to be a zoo; maybe he just has five, or maybe only one or two.**_

_**You could also make it that he has just one pet that kinda follows him around/goes everywhere he goes and is practically like is best friend-or maybe they're just close. Possibly really close.**_

_**You could also do something like this: Bruce is working on an experiment in the lab. Said experiment involves lab rats, and test subjects. Just as Bruce is injecting one with some kind of serum (or/of whatever, it doesn't really matter) Stark walks in and is horrified. In less than a second he's hovering over Bruce and demanding he put the rat down. Bruce complies, albeit hesitantly and suspiciously, and almost immediately the rat is in Starks hands as Stark fusses over him, looking for anything resembling an injury of any kind. Later on, Bruce brings this up to the team and they don't know what to think. Etc, etc, etc...**_

_**So, yup."**_

**'Till next time!**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Part Five

Avengers Fanfiction Guidelines

Part Five

21. References and Lingo

This is kind of similar to Tony's apparent nickname fetish. I'm sure if you've seen the Avengers (which I'm guessing you have) you would remember the references ("...his own personal flying monkeys."), that gave Thor, and even Steve a run for their money. ("I DO! I-I understood that reference...") And how can we forget modern day lingo? You must remember that most things that we don't give a second thought, would seem EXTREMELY strange to Steve, and even STRANGER to Thor. If you thought the references were bad, think of our lingo! (I really hate using that word...) Sometimes I even catch myself saying things that make absolutely no sense-like one time I remember saying, "...but, in my fair point..." I honestly have no idea what that means. And what about 'dude'? Dude used to actually mean 'geek' or 'nerd', but I don't think Steve was awake for even the invention of the word.

And don't get too caught up in the modern day lingo-Steve and Thor/Loki have got their own lingo, too! ("I come with glad tidings...") ("Son, just don't.") ("Have care how you speak...") ("...dame...") Just do your best and you'll be fine.

22. Asgardian Speak

Just, don't overdue it with the Asgardian lingo... He does speak pretty old fashioned (about a few centuries), but he isn't Shakespeare. ("Doth mother know, you weareth her drapes?") Yeah...NO. Nope. In all honestly, I appreciate your effort, but he doesn't talk like that in the movie, and it's kind of annoying...

23. The Asgardian, the Capsicle, and the Stark-tech

This is pretty self explanatory-I just thought it should be pointed out. Steve/Thor+TECH=BOOM. Loki, I believe, would have a pretty good handle at it, I mean he made the eye-remover-thingy-or at least used it-didn't he? And don't make Steve as bad at technology as Thor, people, please. Thor's from like Viking Age, but Steve's only, what, 70 years? It's not that bad. Besides, he's smart. You remember the flagpole? Yeah, thank you.

24. Steve and Thor shouldn't be the only ones Confuzzled...

If you decide to move the Avengers into Stark (Avengers) Tower, as most people do, don't forget that Tonys tech isn't exactly normal-it's way advanced. And JARVIS, BITCHES. Most advanced A.I. in existence. I'd expect them to be surprised when they walk in and are greeting by some British dude-maybe they'll get used to it after a few weeks with it.

25. Tech it Up!

It's Tony's place, bitches! Make it tech-y! Now remember, they didn't show too much of the tower, so you're pretty much got free reign without having to stray too far from what's cannon! Make it nice, fancy, expensive, and loaded with technology in every room! Practically every surface a screen! Hidden places to store extra backup arc reactors! Moving stairs! Escalators in a spiral! Elevators! Over a hundred rooms! Several bars on every floor! R&D candy land! Labs galore! Just have fucking-fun with it!

PROMPT PROMPT PROMPT PROMPT PROMPT

NOM NOM NOMM

Everyone loves a good Loki-whump-SO LET'S WHUMP IT UP.

(I'm feeling generous so shut up and be thankful.)

Title: Blues

Prompt: Loki loses his Aesir appearance, and is reverted to his (beautiful not that he knows it) Jotun form.

Title: Shapeshifter

Prompt: Loki is shapeshifting, and gets sorta.../stuck/. [One of] The Avengers find him.

Title: Emerald Blue

Prompt: They're looking at footage taken of Loki, when they/Thor notice something strange... Weren't his eyes green a second ago?

Title: Fulfilled Promises

Prompt: The Other made a promise to Loki... He follows through.

Title: Fallen Prince

Prompt: Loki falls to Midgard, a mortal, as punishment and repentance for his actions dishonoring Asgard, and it's people.

Title: Silver-Tongue-Tied

Prompt: As punishment and repentance for his actions dishonoring Asgard, and it's people, the AllFather has his lips sewn shut, by someone he trusts.

Title: Pains Forgotten

Prompt: As punishment and repentance for his actions dishonoring Asgard, and it's people, the AllFather attempts a re-do, and reverts Loki back to how he was not long before Thor was originally to be crowned King-body, mind, and all.

Title: The Seventh Try

Prompt: Loki is pregnant..again. Will this child suffer the same fate as the others? Or will it be different this time?

Now before my battery dies...

Till next time.

Ja ne.


	6. Part Six

**Avengers Fanfiction Guidelines**

**Part 6**

26. Avengers Character Quiz

Take a quiz to see what Avenger you are the most like, personality wise. And don't take one where it's obvious ("Choose a weapon: 1. Hammer, 2. Shield, 3. Bow and Arrow, 4. Guns, 5. Hi-tech Body Armor, 6. Your FISTS.). This will help you find what character it would be easiest to write from the P.O.V. of.

27. A Goal to Reach: Part 1

(This is assuming you already have an idea/prompt/plot bunny, as well as characters.) Now this one applies to all stories, not just Avengers Fanfiction: before you begin writing, you need to two things: a starting place, as well as a goal to reach. And if all goes well, and you're making a sequel, the same rules apply. A starting point, and a goal to reach. Without these, your story just won't be going anywhere. You'll just keep writing, because it's either that or a hiatus, with no idea how to end the story.

So, find a place to begin. Remember, you _can_ have flashbacks, so don't worry about leaving parts out if you want to start at a specific point. And don't forget you can have timeskips, too.

28. Part 2

Once you have that, you'll need a goal to reach, to be going for. Or like I said, you'll just keep writing with no idea what direction to head in.

29. Part 3

Once you have that, start brainstorming ideas of what challenges or obstacles you want your character to face. What big things do you want to happen. You can work on the little details later. If you want something specific to happen, think of what events could result in it.

30. Part 4

Finally, you can start on the smaller details. Get a computer, or a laptop, or whatever you want to use (paper, napkin, phone, ipod), and start writing from your planned starting point. Make opportunities for your events to happen. _Make_ them happen, and add in you little precious details. Type it all up, and when you're done, you can either check it, or rewrite it, or both. Happy writing!

**Aaaaaannnnnddd, ****_HERE'S THE PROMPT!_**

**Title: A Norse Miracle (It sucks, I know, but it's the best I got.)**

**Summary: What if Tony ****_wasn't_**** an Atheist... What if the gods he believed in...were ****_Norse?_**** "Take that Catholics, my religion just got scientifically proven...Well, either that or I've finally lost it."**

**Till next time!**

**Ja ne!**

**Byakko Loki loves you all. **

**-Byakko Loki of the Armies**


	7. Part Seven

**Avengers Fanfiction Guidelines**

**Part 7**

31. Hulk Strong

Hulk. Is. Strong. I know most people know that, and are probably screaming 'DUH' in their heads right now, but seriously. Hulk. Strong. THOR couldn't take him down. Now what does that show you? AND HE FRIGGIN KICKED LOKI'S ASS IN A MATTER OF SECONDS. DUDE, he's tough. Don't EVER let him be easily over powered. I don't care if Doom Bots or Chitauri or WHATEVER are swarming him, HE KICKS ASS. GOT IT? GOOD.

32. Post Traumatic Stress

Don't forget what happened in Iron Man. After he went through that portal, it affected him. (I don't see how he didn't get PTSD after his kidnapping in Afghanistan, but, whatever, it's canon.) Very few fanfics show him actually having PTSD from the portal (partially because they were made/written before IM3 came out). I can understand you not wanting to include it, if its not about Tony, but please, if it's an angst, or hurt/comfort, and focuses on Tony, include it! Beats having to make up your own shit, doesn't it? Plus, it's canon. ;D

33. Examine Closely

Re-watch the movie(s), and examine it/them closely. Look for tiny little details you can use to back up different points you may make in your story. If you find enough, you might even manage to fool the reader into thinking it's canon! Which is pretty cool if you ask me. x3

34. Avengers' Heirs

Now, someone requested that I do one on children. Sadly, I haven't had much experience with Second Generation Avengers, so this might not be as informative as your have hoped, but I'll tell you what I can.

First, think on who you want the parents to be, and more importantly, who raises the child. Depending on who spends the most time with the child, the child is more likely to pick up certain traits or personality aspects from that person. A child that spends a lot of time with Bruce, might be exceptionally patient, and timid. A child who spends their time with Cap, might be kind, and polite, but not afraid to take a stand for what is right. One who associates with Tony may or may not be quirky, smart, insomniac, may talk a lot, not take care of the self very well, put their self in harms way, for the safety of others.

Also, think on who is likely to spend time with the kid. Don't just make it random. Now, when it comes to their appearance, you can take the traits from the parents, or any known relatives. Which traits, and what gender don't matter, as each has an equal chance of appearing.

Now that you've got your character(s), all you need is your story! And finally, if you need an idea or reference, I'm fairly certain Netflix has an Avengers movie, suppose to be about their kids.

Oh! And I almost forgot! For the name, it has to be something you think both the parents would agree on!

P.S. Loki can get pregnant (he's done it before), and Tony is so smart he could probably find/create a way for a man to give birth, or biologically create a child in a lab, and in the case he creates it (he/she) in a lab, they could probably have any traits, or be born any age, he wants. Unless he uses a specific person's/specific people's DNA.

35. Keep it Canon

Unless it's an AU, try to keep it as canon as possibly, as lots of people like to parol around on our sites, lashing out at anyone who's Non-AU fanfiction contains fanon material. For example, if any of you avid readers know of Naruto, and you read Naruto fanfiction, you probably know how common it is for authors to stretch the truth about how the villagers acted towards Naruto. I once got my ass chewed out about that by some guy, but despite him burning me to death with his flames, I did learn something-apparently there is no 'village council' with representatives from different shinobi families, as well as a civilian council. It was so common in fanon, I honestly thought it was real until he told me. So really, make sure you don't mix up fanon and canon either. ^^

**AND NOW FOR THE PROMPT! (FINALLY...)**

**Title: Little Avenger/Avenger Junior/Junior Avenger**

**Summary: It's three in the morning, he's drunk, and he's feeling lonely. JARVIS is there, and so is Dummy, You, and Butterfingers, but it's not the same as having another human hand in yours. So what does a genius scientist do? "Tony...what in the hell is ****_that_****?" "Oh my god...it's alive!"**

**And another one, just for fun~.**

**Title: POISONED (if you saw IM3 you'd get that)**

**Summary: Tony's son/daughter, finds him in the fetal position in the corner of his lab, late one night. After the Avengers, he was never treated. Never attended therapy. And so, now, XX years later, he's still suffering from nightmares, and anxiety attacks whenever he is reminded of that incident.**

**Remember, you can change any aspects that you like. (For example, instead of Tony's child finding him, it could be [one of] the Avengers, and it could take place when IM3 did, except IM3 never happened.)**

**'Till next time!**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Part 75

**Avengers Fanfiction Guidelines**

**Part 7.5 (BONUS Chapter!)**

35.5. Super Spy Serum

(Credit for this one goes to: **Mikasuliel**)

Most people don't realize how badass Natasha actually is. People usually think of her as not important to the team, which is essentialLu shit. As Mikasuliel mentioned to me in a PM, Natasha is basically the Red Room's version of the Super Soldier Serum. She's just as great as Cap, but _BETTER_.

Mikasuliel was awesome enough to even include this way-more-important-than-most-probably-realize information:

_"1. Natasha has received the Red Room's variant of the Super-Soldier Serum. As a result, her physical and mental abilities had been enhanced slightly beyond human limits._

_2. The Black Widow has been enhanced by biotechnology that makes her body resistant to aging and disease and heals at an above human rate; as well as psychological conditioning that suppresses her memory of true events as opposed to implanted ones of the past without the aid of specially designed system suppressant drugs._

_3. The Soviet experimentation has rendered her body infertile._

_4. Due to the Super-Soldier Serum, the white blood cells in her body are efficient enough to fight off any microbe, foreign body and others from her body, keeping her healthy and immune to most, if not all infections, diseases and disorders. Also, it takes quite a bit for Natasha to become intoxicated._

_5. Her agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. She can coordinate her body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity easily._

_6. Her bodily tissues have been augmented to superhuman development. She possesses exceptional durability, strength, endurance, and stamina._

_7. Natasha's reaction time is similarly enhanced and functions with the peak of human efficiency and capability, bordering on superhuman level. It is possible for Natasha to dodge a bullet even at point blank range."_

__(How's that for 'girl power'?)

Like seriously guys. _Fuck, _she's awesome. But anyway, I'm hoping you get the point. Many people mame the mistake of putting her ofAna's any old spy. You'd have the whole team kidnapped somehow, and when they're being held, Thor, Steve, and Bruce are restrained and/or drugged, while she's put in a cell with Tony and Clint, only thing done to her is her weapons taken and her wrists handcuffed. Like seriously.

**Should I give you a prompt? Yeah, I think I'll give you a prompt. I'm a good person. Most of the time. Sometimes. Occasionally. Yeah. **

**Title: I'm not a Maiden; I'm a Warrior. **

**Summary: All the males of the team gathered 'round, swarming the lounge room like little pesky knats, all worked up and prepared for 'Boys' Night'. Natasha is out with Pepper for some woman time, and the chance to bond as the only females in a sea of male fighters. **

**The boys are having fun, the time of their life, and soon, everyone but Tony is unconcious. When JARVIS discovers intruders in the building, Tony is too drunk to promptly respond, and ends up passed out on the stairs. They're taken. **

**Natasha arrives back at the tower, to discover an upset JARVIS, and her team missing. It's up to her to save them. Can she do it? Hell yeah, she can! The teams about to realize they underestimated her a lot more than they ever thought possible. "I'm not just another fair maiden, waiting to be rescued. I'm a warrior, and I'm the one who does the rescuing."**

**'Till next time!**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
